


Small Comforts

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Monster Under the Bed - TV Series ficlets and drabbles [8]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Elijah finds out he'd do anything, really, to keep Hayley happy.





	Small Comforts

When he hears something crashing, Elijah rushes towards Hayley's bedroom, worried about another attack over the girl.

Instead what he finds is the young woman kneeling on the floor, picking up her suitcase and clothes and looking-- he can't be quite sure if it's mad or sad.

"Is everything alright?" he asks, knocking gently. 

Hayley most definitely sniffs and Elijah takes that as a permission to enter, kneeling down besides her.

"God. It's stupid." Hayley mutters, angrily wiping her eyes with her forearm. Elijah takes his handkerchief to wipe her eyes gently, then offering it to her. "With everything that's been happening, it's really, really, really stupid. Just ignore it, really."

"Even if it is, you still have the right for it to bother you," he offers gently. He stands up, offering her his hand, warmth pooling deep in his chest when she accepts it. "Is there anything I could help you with? No matter what?"

Hayley looks at him biting her lip, both blushing and scowling and apparently, almost laughing before she rolls her eyes at herself. 

"My clothes don't fit me anymore," she murmurs. "Skinny jeans aren't really made for pregnant women, who'dda thought, huh? And I know it's natural but it makes it more real and I just-- like I said. It's-- it's stupid."

Elijah takes advantage of the fact that she's still holding his hand so he can squeeze her fingers ever so gently. He doesn't want to give it much thought, the lengths he's discovering he'd be willing to go to keep this woman safe and happy.

"It's not stupid," he says, and then. "Is what you're wearing now comfortable enough for a few hours?"

Hayley plucks at her baggy shirt. "I guess? Why?"

"Perfect. Then, we're going shopping." he says with a smile, folding her hand into the crook of his arm. 

"Oh, no, Elijah, I can't possibly--" Hayley starts, not quite moving away, so Elijah can put his other hand on top of hers to keep her there, by his side. 

"I insist," he says and then, softly. "If you want, you can buy lunch so we'll be square."

Hayley looks at him, the green in her eyes mesmerizing until she smiles and if Elijah had a heartbeat he knows that it would have skipped a beat at the sight.

"Okay. It's a deal."


End file.
